


Period Pleasure

by angstfilledimpala



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Period Sex, Porn Without Plot, Smut, dawn walks in on them whoops, i love tara but she doesn't exist in the universe of this fic, like one of them is on their period, or like idk a tiny plot but really it's just smut, this is meant to take place after what happens to buffy in season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstfilledimpala/pseuds/angstfilledimpala
Summary: After Willow asks Buffy if she misses her period, Buffy realizes that she misses having sex while on her period.





	Period Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write enough girlxgirl, and I've had this idea for a few weeks now. I finally decided to write it, so here it is.

"Do you still get periods?” Willow asked out of curiosity as to whether or not dying stopped mother nature’s flow.

“I’m not sure,” Buffy answered with a shrug of her shoulders. If anything, she had forgotten about that part since coming back to life. When she died the first time, it was like nothing had happened except she stopped breathing.

This time, she was honestly gone, and maybe her periods weren’t coming back. She didn’t feel right since she came back. Maybe that was a part of it.

Over a month had passed since she came back. It was possible that her period was just late and her body was still adjusting, but she didn’t have much hope for that. The good part of no period was no messy period blood. Also, no cramps. The con was no period sex, and she would feel like she came back wrong even more.

Rily had gotten Buffy really hooked on period sex. It was a little gross the first few times, but it felt so good and so different from regular sex that she didn’t want to say no to it.

“Are you gonna be okay if it never comes back?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I can’t expect my body to go back to regularly scheduled periods after coming back to life.” She stood up from the couch and glanced at the clock. “It’s back to job hunting for me.”

~

“Willow, have you ever had sex while on your period?” Buffy asked. She laid across the couch with her feet on Willow’s lap. It had been couple of day since their period conversation.

“A couple of times,” she answered. Her attention shifted from the television to Buffy.

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah, it’s nice. Do you?” Willow stared and wondered about where this was coming from and what direction this conversation was going. Buffy was probably on her period now. That’s good. Willow placed a hand on Buffy’s chin.

“I love it.”

Willow bit her bottom lip and chicked out Buffy; a gorgeous woman with soft hair, nice breasts, and a beautiful smile that took Willow’s breath away. “Are you on your period right now?”

“Do you want to find out?” Her soft, sultry voice went right through Willow’s ears and turned into heat that pooled around her clit. Buffy brushed her foot against Willow’s thigh and waited eagerly for an answer.

Willow nodded. “Uh, yeah.”

“Come here and kiss me.”

Willow couldn’t say no to this situation, and she moved to straddle Buffy and brought her lips down to connect with soft lips. Her heart raced as she brought a hand to Buffy’s cheek, and Buffy placed hands on her waist.

Everywhere they connected, Willow burned. Desire filled every inch of her body. It had been months since they had done this together, since they had allowed their bodies to get tangled together in a sweet blend of ecstasy, love, and lust.

She kissed Buffy’s exposed neck, alternating between gentle kisses and rough kisses with teeth exposed and the most delicious moans coming from Buffy’s mouth.

Buffy’s hands explored the regions below Willow’s shirt, and she praised Willow for neglecting to wear a bra. Her hands cupped breasts and teased nipples with the softest of touches, ghosting over the skin, and she did all this while rubbing her thigh against Willow’s secret area.

They panted in each other’s ears.

Willow whispered for permission to start removing clothes, then got to unbuttoning Buffy’s shirt to expose her bra. The worst part of getting with girls was that the best part hid beneath two layers of clothes, but it was okay because Willow removed that and Buffy shirt.

“Get a towel,” Buffy breathed, verifying that yes, she was very much on her period. “And please take your shirt off.”

Willow nodded, and she did the latter first, leaving Buffy with a full-on view of the beautiful breasts that rested on her chest.

Then she got to grab a towel from the downstairs closet and came back into the living room to find Buffy in just her panties. Willow was quick to place it underneath and remove all clothing from both of them, and she was back on top and kissing Buffy and touching every inch of her warm skin.

She attached her lips to Buffy’s jaw line and moved right down to her neck, sucking and nibbling on exposed skin which elicited a lot of hot noises from her partner’s lips. Willow kissed down Buffy’s arms and she kissed the skin above her breasts and the skin below them and her hands rubbed the inside of Buffy’s thighs.

Buffy grabbed Willow’s hair and pulled her up against her breasts to make sure she gave them attention. Willow sucked on the sensitive nipples and swirled her tongue around the nipples. There was nothing that turned Willow on more than when Buffy was turned on, because she was so lucky to have these moments where Buffy wanted her more than anyone else on Earth.

It meant so much to her, and she loved her so much.

Her mouth took a journey further downward until she was just a couple of inches away from a purposely-avoided area. She moved her mouth to gently bite the skin of Buffy’s hips.

“I need you, Willow,” Buffy gasped.

“I know,” she replied. “I need you, too.” She was already so wet and so ready to go down on Buffy.

“Want to try eating me out while I eat you out?”

“Sure.” Willow rearranged herself so that her vulva was above Buffy’s mouth and her mouth was above Buffy.

Buffy’s hand grabbed Willow’s hip while the other cupped one of her breasts. Willow’s hands rested on Buffy’s thighs.

She licked up the warm, wet, blood that covered the clit and the lips while her own vulva was getting taken care of by a warm, wet tongue that drove her crazy that caused her to moan, loud and without regard to anyone else in the house.

Everything was so much more sensitive down there for Buffy, which made it all the more fun. Willow licked up and down her clit and poked her tongue in and out of the entrance, pushing more and more. It kept her mouth busy and distracted, and Buffy was enjoying it immensely since her hips were thrusting up into her mouth.

Her taste was more metallic, and she tasted incredible, and Willow brought a finger inside her slick vagina while her tongue took care of the clit, swirling circles around it. While all this went on, fingers were inside Willow and rubbing right up against her g-spot, causing her to gasp and moan and move her hips up and down against the fingers. The pleasure build-up spread throughout her body, from her toes curling in to her hands gripping Buffy’s thighs for dear life.

She inserted another finger into Buffy, making quick movements in and out until she was gasping and moaning erratically and her inner walls tightened against Willow’s fingers, becoming so much more wet and crying out Willow’s name before relaxing.

The incredible sound of Buffy’s voice moaning her name was enough to bring Willow right to the edge, and she came with Buffy’s fingers in her and a thumb rubbing against her clit.

For a moment, they just sat there, panting, then slowly removing their fingers from each other.

Willow arranged herself so that she was laying next to Buffy and nuzzling her neck. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you, too,” she whispered back.

“Are you up for another round in a few minutes?” Willow felt so good and energized when she had sex with  Buffy, and she wanted as much as she could get.

“Yeah.”

They heard someone come downstairs, and their eyes widened as they sat up.

“Buffy? Willow? I heard yelling. Are you guys oka--” Dawn asked, covering her eyes after she saw her sister and friend naked and cuddling. “Sorry. I didn’t know. Goodnight.”

“It’s okay. I would have worried too,” Buffy answered. She glanced at Willow, thinking about how they should have taken this to a bedroom and how they should have stayed quiet. It was too late now. “Goodnight.”

Dawn went back upstairs with the hope that she wouldn’t be too scarred from knowing this. Her sister could do whoever she wanted, but she didn’t necessarily want to see it or see anyone naked.

“We’ll have to be quieter next time,” Buffy said.

“I know,” Willow replied. “I just missed you so much that I forgot Dawn was just upstairs.”

“Let’s take this to the bedroom.”

Willow nodded, smiled, and took her beautiful lover back to the bedroom where they continued to reconnect in beautiful, sexual ways for a while before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
